Le sort de l'Etoile
by Circonstance
Summary: Silver est parti, Peter est dépressif et Kotone à sombré du mauvais côté. Pendant ce temps, la Team Rocket poursuit de sombres dessins. Suite de Dans l'Antre du Dragon. Divers Shippings. En pause
1. Prologue

Pour mon amie anglaise qui lit parfois mes fics, et pour tout les français qui utilisent les noms anglais, Lance est le nom français de PROTON.

On ne sait jamais, vous risqueriez de ne pas comprendre alors, vu que Peter et Lance sont tout les deux importants.

**« Le Sort de l'Étoile » **

Disclaimer : Si pokémon m'appartenait, vous le sauriez, car Silver serait le héros, et les versions Rubis, Saphir et Émeraude n'existeraient pas ! ( D'ailleurs, je les ignore totalement. Pour moi, c'est pas pokémon... Sauf les pokémons qui y existent. Je supporte pas ce jeu, les personnages et l'histoire... Faut' pas chercher, Hoenn c'est pas mon truc... sauf Arcko... j'adore arcko... Hum, quoi le disclaimer ? Ooops ! )

**Suite de «Dans l'Antre du Dragon»**

( Disponible dans ma liste de fan-fiction )

_Vous n'êtes pas obligez de lire cette fic. Dans l'Antre du Dragon est une fic en elle même, la suite n'est qu'une sorte de bonus. Je profite d'avoir une histoire, d'avoir une sorte de prologue. Je me sert des événements de la première, mais pour moi Dans l'Antre du Dragon est finis._

Résumé : Silver est partis, ne supportant plus l'attention des médias et les messages d'insultes. Suite à une proposition dont on n'en sait pas plus, il part, laissant Peter désemparé, lui promettant de revenir un jour, lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

Mais de sombres desseins se préparent à Jotho...

Couples :

Célesta/Lance

Peter/Silver

Et d'autres, si j'ai le temps de les mettre en place. Si vous en souhaitez un que je peux insérer, n'hésitez pas !

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE - RENAISSANCE<p>

* * *

><p>« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, ce fut une fausse alerte. » Murmura l'homme en s'inclinant. Ariane le congédia, tout en souriant. Bien sûr qu'elle était déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé Red, mais en même temps... Cela l'arrangeait. Sans ce fouineur dans les alentours, le champ était libre. Et cette après-midi, ils pourraient enfin restaurer l'organisation. Après l'échec de la tour radio, le moral des troupes étaient bas, mais ils ne pouvaient attendre. Le moment était propice pour se répandre lentement, mais surement ! Un espoir que les quatre commandants de la Team Rocket partageaient.<p>

« Ariane ! Tout est en place ? » Interrogea Amos, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Le nombre de sbires, l'heure parfaite, l'endroit où il se trouve ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends tu ! Nous allons pouvoir le libérer rapidement, sans aucun risque. Nous partons à midi, pendant que les gardes déjeuneront. Ils ont prévus une fête pour le jour de l'an, et il y aura quasiment aucun garde, juste des pokémons.

- Les rondoudou sont donc prêt ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amos, tout est sous contrôle. Vingts pokémons volés spécialement pour cette opération, et prêt de cents membre mobilisés. Les autres gardent le quartier général et se préparent en renforts au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal... »

Amos se permit alors un sourire. Un de ces sourires qui faisaient froid dans le dos, mais qui malheureusement n'était pas aussi diabolique que ceux de Lance. Lance, le plus cruel des membres de l'organisation, et aussi l'amant de Kotone. Et justement, ceux ci arrivaient, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il y eu un silence.

Lance leva les yeux au ciel, en maintenant d'une poigne de fer la jeune femme. Il la poussa en avant, tout en souriant. Le sourire d'Amos, lui disparut. Il haïssait cet homme. Plus qu'il ne haïssait les gamins qui déjouaient ses plans. Cet homme était trop différent. Trop mauvais pour lui. Bien sûr que la Team Rocket était mauvaise... Mais Lance avait quelque chose de contraire à Amos. Les deux étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Tandis que l'un réfléchissait, l'autre agissait.

« Je vous présente Kotone, ma fiancée. Elle vas nous aider lors de l'opération »

Ariane éclata de rire, tout en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Elle examina la jeune femme. Elle était plus petite qu'elle, mais ses longs cheveux marrons portés en une queue de cheval étaient plutôt beaux. Et ses yeux marrons brillaient d'excitation. Un peu semblable à celle de Lance, mais moindre. Mais bon, qui se ressemble s'assemble ?

« Elle me plaint bien. C'est d'accords...

- Ariane ! Et le plan...

- Lance nous avait prévenu. Je l'ai prise en compte, ne t'inquiète pas. Vas plutôt chercher cet idiot de Lambda, nous partons dans moins d'une demi-heure.»

Kotone soupira doucement, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se les coiffer en couette depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré une fille, Crystal, totalement surexcitée et insupportable. Et, qui portait la même coiffure qu'elle. En bref, l'insulte suprême. Lorsqu'elle avait raconté cela à Lance, celui-ci avait juste éclaté de rire, et depuis, il n'hésitait pas à la charrier. Oui, Lance pouvait rire. Drôle de chose n'est ce pas ? Le découpeur de Pokémon, le membre de la team rocket, le fou totalement malsain riait. Mais pas si gentiment que l'on pouvait le croire.

De toute façon, la vie n'était pas aussi belle qu'on pouvait le croire. Tout autour d'elle s'était écroulé, ses bases avait rompu. Silver n'était plus là pour la charrier, Peter n'était qu'une loque, et Gold... Il était partit à Sinnoh. Elle était seule. Seule et triste.

Six mois après la disparition de Silver. Et elle commençait déjà à l'oublier. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas supporté d'être avec une fille plus grande que lui. Plus âgée, ça allait encore, mais plus grande. Il l'avait larguée juste pour ça... Et dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de Peter, qui était largement plus grand qu'elle. Elle en avait rit des jours, sous son regard étonné ( Mais indifférent tout de même )...

Alors, elle avait décidé d'aider Lance. Sa dernière source de stabilité. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'un énième plan pour reconstruire la défunte Team, elle ne l'avait d'abords pas prit au sérieux... Puis, voyant son sourire cruel, ce sourire qui l'avait séduit la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait l'aider. Afin de pouvoir rester avec cette personne qu'elle aimait. Et elle avait été au comble du bonheur, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se fiancer avec lui. Elle venait d'avoir dix neuf ans, et son rêve de trouver le grand amour s'était réalisé. Même si cette relation se basait sur un sentiment de haine... De la haine à l'état pur.

_Mais la haine, c'est un peu comme de l'amour, non ?_

* * *

><p>Silver avait rencontré Nina à Floraville, sa ville natale. C'était une jeune fille ambitieuse, et assez désagréable. Rien que pour cela, il l'appréciait. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir toutes ses erreurs en la voyant. Mais il ne l'avouait pas. Non, il gardait tout secret à l'intérieur de lui. Il était redevenu froid et distant, comme avant cette histoire...<p>

« Prête à te faire battre ? »

Nina allait acquiescer, lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de la phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

« Moi ? Me faire battre par une minable dans votre genre ? Sérieusement ? Avez vous seulement déjà remarqué que tout les dresseurs qui viennent dans votre arène sont des débutants ? Et que vous vous faite battre quasiment à chaque fois ? »

La championne de Vestigion ferma la bouche, et croisa les bras d'un air dédaigneux. Silver applaudit silencieusement la fille pour avoir cloué le bec de la championne. Lui même n'avait pas supporté la femme lorsqu'il l'avait combattu. Si vaniteuse. Elle se croyait vraiment forte, et pensait tout savoir. Une véritable copie de Sandra d'Ebenelle. Une plaie en bref.

« Et pour répondre à votre question : Non. Car je ne perdrais pas ! »

Flo, la championne de l'arène grimaça. Le pire, était que la jeune fille semblait plutôt forte. Et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, elle s'en souvenait très bien, l'avait battu avec une seule attaque pour chaque pokémon. Elle avait été écrasée.

« Ceribou, Go ! »

Silver suivit le match d'un regard distrait. Six mois qu'il trainait avec cette gamine de quatorze ans. Il avait accepté un marché simple : Être nourri, blanchi, payé et ne plus avoir de problème contre une chose : Entrainer la gamine et l'accompagner dans son voyage. Ses parents étaient inquiets pour elle, et avait longuement cherché quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour la protéger... Et ils l'avaient trouvés lui. En entendant parler de lui à la Radio Jotho, ils avaient compris que c'était une chance inouïe. Un jeune homme fort, avec assez de problèmes pour ne pas refuser.

Et il avait accepté. Il devait s'occuper d'elle durant un an. Après quoi, il recevrait la somme de 600.000 Pokédollars. Une somme astronomique. Mais si intéressante... Il pourrait s'offrir une petite maison, dans une région sympathique, et il combattrait la ligue jusqu'à devenir maitre. Ou membre de la ligue. Champion d'arène ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il était plus libre qu'un membre du conseil des quatre...

« Feurisson, attaque lance-flamme...

- Ceribou, esquive et attaque balle graine !

-... sur les arbres ! »

Flo se tu alors. Sur les arbres ? Sa forêt chérie en feu ? _Et merde !_

Silver ricana ,et s'enfonça dans son siège. Le combat promettait d'être amusant. Et mieux encore, voir la championne paniquée était exquis.

* * *

><p>La prison était grande. Kotone soupira doucement, essayant vaguement de se détendre. Elle avait hâte de commencer, mais en même temps, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était terrorisée. Et surexcitée.<p>

«.. Je la hais... » murmura le commandant pour lui, tout en souriant. Kotone eu un petit rire nerveux, et caressa sa pokéball doucement. Pour cette opération, elle avait prit son pokémon fétiche. Son Nostenfer. Un de ses premiers pokémons, et le seul que Lance appréciait un tant soit peu. Sans doute car se fut ce pokémon là qui l'eus battu lors de leur combat dans le puits ramoloss ? Tandis que Gold avait mis hors combat tout les sbires, ce qui était un exploit pour un dresseur débutant, elle avait du se frotter à l'homme aux cheveux bleus-verts... Son premier combat face à lui.

Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle avait du lutter, Nosferapti contre Nosferapti... Bien contre mal. Le sien avait gagné de justesse. Un coup de plus, et elle aurait perdue. Elle avait bénie son pokémon ce jour là. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si elle avait perdu...

Elle sentit un poids sur sa tête, et se retourna.

« Tiens, un casque. Si le moindre problème survient, que ce soit l'alerte ou juste un garde qui part aux toilettes, tu nous préviens. Tu appuies sur ce bouton, et tu parles. Ton casque est relié au mien... »

Kotone sourit à la femme. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis moins d'une heure, et pourtant... Elle se sentait proche d'elle. Peut être était ce parce que celle-ci avait été sympathique avec elle ? Ou parce qu'elle faisait partie de la Team elle aussi ? ... Enfin, Kotone avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle en faisait partie.

_Je suis une membre de la team rocket...Je fais partie de la Team Rocket...Moi qui voulait protéger les pokémon et mes amis, je suis entrée dans une organisation dont le but est le contraire..._

Elle lui avait dit de rester en place. De ne pas bouger. Rester dans le coin. Avec sous ses ordres trois sbires... Elle qui venait de rentrer, avait déjà un certain rang. C'était assez original en soit. Les sbires qu'elle avait du combattre, et qu'elle avait vaincu quelques temps auparavant était maintenant obligés de l'écouter.

Mais probablement, au fond d'elle même, elle avait peur. Tout allait aller pour le meilleur des mondes, où on contraire. Peut être que les gardes allaient revenir. Peut être qu'elle assisterait à un massacre. Peut être que personne ne mourra ou peut être que le sang recouvrira le sol...

« Tout ce passe bien ? Nous sommes au niveau des cellules, tu nous vois ? »

Kotone se pencha vers l'écran de surveillance réservé aux cellules, et distingua 4 formes. Amos, Ariane, Lambda... Et le fou... Elle n'osa même pas se demander où pouvait se trouver Lance...

« Oui. Tournez à gauche, ce sera la troisième cellule...

- D'accords. Le garde est resté sage ? »

Elle regarda celui qui était censé garder la prison, et qu'elle avait du ligoter après l'avoir attaqué par derrière. Il était toujours évanoui.

« Il semblerait...

- N'oublie pas de lui envoyer l'attaq...Ah ! Nous y sommes. Toujours pas d'intrus en vu ?

- Non. J'ouvre la cellule »

Kotone appuya sur le bouton, et s'assit. Elle demanda à un de ses sous-fifre de faire attention aux écrans de droite, tandis qu'elle regardait mieux ce qu'il se passait pour les trois commandants...

Le père de Silver sortit d'abords. Ses traits étaient émaciés, ses cheveux avaient grisonné en partis. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le reste de son corps dans l'obscurité, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas été traité pour le mieux. Dire qu'elle avait pensé le contraire... Après tout, il était riche, influent. Avec à sa botte des centaines... que dis-je, des millions de personnes.

Ils firent alors rentrer la pauvre personne à sa place. Ce pauvre fou, dont ils avaient lavés le cerveau... Non, plutôt vidé le cerveau. Ils lui avaient alors fait croire qu'il se nommait Giovanni, qu'il avait un fils, et qu'il était mauvais. Il avait été conditionné pour pouvoir prendre la place du boss dans cette cellule sombre... Il avait été remodeler dans tout les sens pour pouvoir ressembler un minimum à son modèle... Rien qu'en pensant à cela, Kotone eu envie de vomir. C'était tout simplement affreux...

Alors, le boss sembla parler, expliquer quelque chose aux commandants. Ils affichèrent d'abords une mine étonnée, avant d'acquiescer. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Lance. Les trois caïds lui parlèrent pendant 5 minutes, et à chaque fois, son sourire s'étirait. Si bien, que quand il regarda son boss, il avait une lueur vicieuse, mais aussi d'admiration.

« Ouvre la cellule à droite de celle du Boss »

Elle sursauta. Si paniquée qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise, sous le regard moqueur du sbire. Elle chercha le bouton, et le trouva après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur.

La cellule s'ouvrit, et elle attendit. Un vieil homme en sortit alors. Pas très grand, aux airs ronds... Mais semblant avoir suivit le même traitement que le chef de la team Rocket. D'ailleurs le boss sembla le présenter, et dire quelque chose de très flatteur puisque le vieil homme eu un sourire hautain.

« Kotone, nous sortons. La renaissance de la Team Rocket commence ! »

* * *

><p>Voila ! Je suis plutôt contente de mon idée, mais vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard...<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour amis du jour ! Bonsoir amis du soir ! Et enfin, coucou Be-very-afraid ! ( Je t'ai dis que j'ai fais un second fanart CannonShipping -sur deviantart - ? Je te l'aurais bien dit sur SP, mais vu que ça existe plus... Bah je sais plus trop à qui parler. C'est fou comment la simple disparition d'un forum où je ne vais quasiment jamais peut me rendre triste. Ah, juste au moment où j'aimerais y retourner...)

Alors voila, je vous poste le chapitre 1, qui n'est pas très long ( Désolé, me pardonnerez vous un jour, moi et mes chapitres de boulet ? ) et vous souhaite bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

* * *

><p>Kotone était une jeune femme pleine d'avenir selon le professeur Orme. Comment aurait il put penser autre chose d'elle ? Alors qu'un seul de ses sourires rendait heureux quiconque le voyant ? Alors que ses yeux marron pétillaient de bonheur en permanence. Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement s'occuper d'autrui ?<p>

Elle avait seulement choisi la mauvaise personne. Et alors, son avenir avait pris une teinte rouge. Rouge comme le sang, mais aussi rouge comme la passion. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Ce qui la motivait chaque jour à faire du mal. A aider la personnification même du mal. Cet homme obsédé par la puissance, par l'argent et la grandeur. Un homme mauvais, qui ne se rendait guère compte de la douleur qu'il transmettait avec ses actes. Giovanni Rocket était l'idole de Lance. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Seulement baisser la tête et s'aplatir. Ne rien dire. Laisser son amour s'amuser... Se moquer d'elle, mais lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Une présence. Quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Être sûre de ne plus être seule... Et la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle se rapprochait le plus de l'amour qu'elle souhaitait. Seulement un intérêt...

« L'attente est toujours dure, mais l'empressement aussi... » Lui avait alors dit sa mère, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait. L'apocalypse venait doucement... Toutes les personnes aimant les pokémons étaient maltraitées. Volées, souillées. La Team Rocket agissait en cachette, sans se laisser repérer... Les autorités se demandaient souvent qui faisaient tout cela... Elles cherchaient. Mais les questions restaient sans réponses...

Des enfants disparaissaient par dizaine. Depuis un mois, la Team Rocket agissait dans l'ombre et les nouveaux dresseurs ainsi que les nouveaux nés sans surveillance s'évanouissaient sans laisser de trace. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à la jeune fille pour comprendre que les deux phénomènes étaient liés... Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle était tenue à l'écart des plans. Par méfiance. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance... Après tout, n'avait-elle pas aidé Gold à défaire la Team lors de leur assenions dans la tour radio ? N'avait-elle pas déjoué les plans de Lance dans le puit-ramoloss ? N'était-elle pas une amie de Gold et de Peter, les deux héroïques sauveurs de Jotho ?

Même si ces deux-là ne pouvait plus mettre des bâtons dans les roues des voleurs, elle le pouvait encore. Plus encore qu'ils ne l'auraient pu Elle faisait partie de l'organisation après tout...

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu triste. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à défendre les pokémons, à les aimer. Elle avait toujours voulu qu'ils soient heureux... Mais maintenant, elle était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Du mauvais côté. Et même si elle ressentait une douce sensation de satisfaction en étant du côté des vainqueurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter. Un peu...

* * *

><p>Depuis quatre jours, Silver ne marchait que sur de la neige. Et il adorait ça. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de neige à Jotho, elle était même rarissime. Sauf près de Ebenelle. Le seul endroit où l'on était sûr de découvrir le vrai froid. Celui qui nous démoralise. Mais ici, c'était bien pire. La neige était un ennemi. Les blizzards étaient nombreux, on ne voyait pas devant soi. Avancer avec un temps pareil était un défi. Et Silver adorait vraiment les défis...<p>

Nina était une fille vraiment folle. Un peu tarée même... Au lieu d'agir comme tous les dresseurs débutants normaux, en se faisant une équipe complète de pokémons plus forts les uns que les autres, elle avait un seul et unique Pokémon. Son pokémon de départ... Bon, en même temps son premier pokémon n'était pas franchement des plus communs. Un Héricendre à Sinnoh. On aura tout vu ... !

Et ce pokémon, elle l'utilisait pour tous ses combats. Elle l'entraînait comme une malade... Le bourrait de médicaments censé augmenter sa force et qui coutaient énormément cher. Le pauvre avait évolué deux fois en moins d'une semaine... Elle avait à peine vaincu deux champions qu'il était déjà arrivé à son stade final.

Cette méthode laissait Silver sans voix. Dire qu'il s'était embêté à capturer un maximum de pokémons puissant dans son équipe, cherchant à combler les faiblesses des types... Une approche stratégique centrée sur la puissance et l'intelligence de ses actes... Et elle... Une vraie brute ! Son pokémon -de type feu - ne connaissait qu'une seule attaque de ce type ! Elle avait acheté des CT et cherché des maîtres et ne s'était pas gênée pour les utiliser... Résultat, son pokémon savait les attaques Séisme, Poing-Éclair, Poing De Feu et Retour...

En gros, aucune attaque baissant les stats des pokémons ennemis. Silver avait longtemps cherché à lui expliquer l'importance d'une stratégie dans un combat, mais cette fille était bouchée. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle gagnait tous ses combats. A force, il avait abandonné...

Mais elle avait tout de même un toupet impressionnant. Sachant que Silver avait toutes les CS en sa possession -même celles caractéristiques à cette région - et que ses pokémons connaissaient ces capacités, elle n'avait pas jugé utile de les apprendre à son pokémon. Après tout, si Silver pouvait le faire, pourquoi s'embêter avec ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit ? » Grogna la brune, tirant ainsi Silver de ses réflexions. Celui-ci leva les yeux et vis ainsi un rocher glacé, aux couleurs bleutés. Il en émanait une petite lueur, mais discernable que par un regard avertis. Autour, les arbres étaient tellement serrés qu'il était impossible de passer... Silver soupira en se rendant compte qu'ils devraient faire demi-tour pour prendre le bon chemin.

« Je pense que c'est le Rocher glacé, dont on parle dans la brochure... Grimaça le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.. Puis il ajouta : Tu sais, celle que j'ai perdu de ta faute... ,

-Tu rigoles ? Ce truc miteux ?

-Pas du tout. Et dire que tu imaginais un rocher énorme mis en évidence et entouré de Pokémons de type glace ! » Silver se moquait d'elle. Il savait bien qu'elle avait des tendances à tout imaginer à l'extrême. Pour elle, le Red dont Silver lui avait parlé un jour était un homme super musclé, au sourire charmeur et aux yeux brillants ... Bref, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui casser ses espoirs...

Silver trouva en endroit à l'abri de la tempête du côté Montagne de la route. Il appela son Dimoret pour qu'il fasse un mur de glace autour de leur camp pour les protéger et s'écroula quasiment sur le sol.

« Monsieur est fatigué ? Rigola Nina avant de continuer, Ah, de nos jours les adultes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

- Je t'emmerde » grogna le roux, en croisant les bras.

Nina se mordit la lèvre, puis s'assit à son tour. La nuit commençait à faire son apparition et avec elle la lune. Une belle lune lisse et entière. La pleine Lune quoi...

« Tu penses que je suis une bonne dresseuse ? Hésita Nina.

- Non.

- Tu es méchant...

- Non, juste réaliste. » Il ricana.

* * *

><p>Kotone soupira d'aise quand Lance l'a pris dans ses bras. Ils avaient que très rarement des moments de tendresse lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux. Il l'embrassa doucement et elle en fut comblée. Ses journées étaient si dures...<p>

« Le Boss commence à perdre sa méfiance envers toi... Tu pourras bientôt me rejoindre parmi les meilleurs...» Murmura le commandant, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Venant de lui, cela paraissait étrange, mais Kotone le savait. C'est parce qu'il était satisfait. De bonne humeur. Et grâce à ça, elle aussi. Elle aimait tellement ces rares attentions...

« Et pourquoi ? Demanda elle en se délogeant de ses bras à contrecoeur.

- Il est satisfait de ton travail. Propre et efficace...»

D'un coup, elle se sentit mal. Elle se souvenait très bien de la mission dont il parlait. Celle qui consistait à dérober tous les pokémons des touristes venant directement d'Unys. Cette région lointaine et si différente... Ces pauvres gens, tellement heureux à l'idée de visiter Jotho .Elle avait dû se rendre au port d'Oliville et avait attendu que leur bateau arrive. Un grand paquebot de croisière, sentant la richesse à des kilomètres.

Elle avait eu tellement honte de leur voler leurs pokémons dans le dos... Un plan indigne, mais comme le disait Lance, efficace. Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Elle détestait devoir faire ce genre de choses... Mais quand elle avait rapporté le sac remplis de pokémon venant d'Unys, elle avait reçu tellement de félicitations, qu'elle avait eu l'esprit embrouillé. Ils avaient été si impressionnés... Elle avait goûté à la puissance.

Le Pokématos de Lance sonna. Il se releva tranquillement pour répondre. Elle n'entendit que des brides de conversation, mais pas assez pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. La seule chose qu'elle su, c'est que l'annonce ne devait pas plaire à Lance, vu son rictus.

« Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea l'homme après avoir raccroché.

- De quoi ?

- Ne te moques pas de moi, je suis sûr que tu le savais ! Ton copain Gold a décidé de nous faire chier avant de partir à Sinnoh ! Il aurait donné tous les pass pour entrer dans les QG au Dracologue...

- Sérieusement ? Peter est venu alors ?

- Heureusement non ! Un d'nos espions, dont je ne te dirais pas le nom, a surpris une conversation entre les deux. Il semblerait qu'ils se téléphonent à peu près une fois par semaine. Ils en parlaient... Enfin, ton pote en parlait à Peter qui s'en fichait.

-Comment ça s'en fichait ? Peter ne laisserait pas passer ce genre d'informations normalement... Murmura la jeune fille, songeuse. Mais elle savait bien pourquoi, au fond d'elle.

- Depuis le départ du gamin, là, tu sais celui qui est passé à la télévision... Il est hors-course.»

Kotone ne pouvait que se souvenir de cela. La vie n'était pas si simple pour eux... Depuis le départ de Silver, tout allait de travers. Au début, Peter avait tenté de se reprendre en main et d'attendre son roux avec patience. Elle avait gardé le contact avec le Dracologue pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Au bout de deux semaines, il était rentré en dépression. Totalement déprimé, il avait arrêté de combattre les dresseurs. Il avait déserté son poste. Oui, Fabulance, le grand, le magnifique avait disjoncté. Impressionnant. Kotone n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Personne de la région n'aurait cru qu'il réagirait aussi violemment à la disparation de l'être aimé... Bon en même temps, il avait prévu de rejoindre Silver et de partir avec lui... Et il l'avait raté. En voulant faire la surprise à Silver, il n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci s'était vexé du manque de réponse et était parti plus tôt que prévu.

Peter avait cherché longtemps l'endroit où il avait pu partir, avant d'abandonner. Kotone ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si Lance disparaissait de cette manière, elle souffrirait aussi. Elle compatissait à son malheur, mais ne pouvait plus l'aider maintenant. Elle était dans le camp ennemis maintenant...

« Tu le savais...

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je suis sa complice ? Que je voulais aider la destruction de la Team ? Si elle tombe, moi aussi, ne l'oublie pas ! Je suis enfoncée dedans jusqu'au cou ! Si vous perdez, moi aussi j'irais en prison... »

Lance haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de la conversation.

* * *

><p>Silver eu le souffle coupé en voyant la ville de Frimapic. Contrairement à toutes les villes de Sinnoh qu'il avait déjà visité, celle-ci était gigantesque. Elle s'étendait dans la foret, mais aussi dans la montagne... Une sorte de village, mais en plus grand. Certes, les maisons étaient très espacées, mais tout de même. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Ebenelle, pour une raison inconnue. Peut être à cause du froid, ou du sentiment de confort ? Ou parce qu'elle était étendue ?<p>

Nina posa une question, le tirant ainsi hors de ses pensées.

«Comment ? J'écoutais pas...»

- Je demandais quand est ce que tu comptais avancer. Je dois bien avouer que Frimapic est une super ville, mais il ne faut pas exagérer !

- Dès que tu arrêtera de mettre le mot super à chaque phrase ? Tu sais il existe d'autre adjectifs... se moqua le roux.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi. N'empêche que moi, j'ai pas l'air con. Et tout le monde ne me regardes pas! »

Elle éclata de rire, tandis que Silver se renfrognait.

* * *

><p>Bon, premier chapitre terminé ! Ah, et je tiens à dire quelque chose : J'écris plus pour moi que pour vous. Donc, en gros, même si j'ai plein de compliments ou d'insultes, je m'en fiche. J'écris pour le plaisir, et si je les poste sur fanfiction, c'est parce que je trouve que ça fait super jolie ( Ouais, logique Bleutsienne me direz vous xD ) ... C'est pour ça que je post pas sur deviantart. Je trouve ça trop laid, et je vois pas l'intérêt de poster pour rien u_u<p>

Sinon j'accepte toutes les idées ! Je ne suis pas très douée niveau scénario ( On remarque quand même que cette FOUTU FIC était censé être une one shot... Donc, c'est pas trop adapté à l'idée d'en faire une vraie histoire. Rien que dans le premier chapitre de Dans l'Antre du Dragon, ils s'avouent leur amour a la fin...** Non pas de l'histoire, mais du chapitre**... C'est flippant. Ça commence avec je te hais, et ça finis avec je t'aime... C'est pas crédible... )

Donc j'accepte toutes les idées, autant d'histoire, que de couple, de dialogue ( Ouais, je suis pas douée pour les dialogues... Je suis douée pour rien en fait .w. ) et de personnages...

Allez, bisous...


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Me voici de retour pour poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que j'aurais de nouveaux lecteurs, pour avoirs plus d'idées ! ( D'ailleurs, j'aime bien ton idée de trahison de Kotone, je vais voir... )

Donc, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquez de voir ! Je sais qu'une fic bourrée de fautes ne vaux pas la peine d'être lue, c'est pour cela que je la repasse sous bon-patron au cas où !

Aussi, je suis vraiment au comble du bonheur depuis que j'ai redécouvert les joies de Shipping Paradise ! Merci franchement u_u

Puis, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! Juste une chose néanmoins : C'est pas drôle comme chapitre... Je suis triste en ce moment...

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

* * *

><p>« Il n'a pas survécu »<p>

Gold frémit, le visage blême. Il se tourna vers la cousine de Peter, Sandra, un espoir vain de soutien dans les yeux. Elle garda le visage fermé. Les yeux clos, la bouche pincée, le désespoir était visible sur ses traits. Alors, il laissa ses larmes couler librement. Celui qui avait dû annoncer la triste nouvelle était parti, laissant seuls les amis du défunt.

Peter ferma les yeux et une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : Heureusement que Silver n'avait pas assisté à ce massacre !

Oui, un massacre. Une tuerie, barbare. Horrible...

« Je n'aurais pas dû partir à Sinnoh, murmura Gold en se mordant la lèvre. J'aurais dû rester ici, vous épauler... Je me sens si responsable...!

- Gold, tu es encore un adolescent. Un enfant. La seule chose que tu aurais pu faire, c'est mourir... chuchota Sandra, le visage bas. À côté d'elle, Pierre et Ondine pleuraient en silence.

- Mais ...» Il ne finit pas sa phrase, en voyant la dresseuse de dragon sangloter. Il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment et baissa les épaules. Peter, lui, partit sans dire un mot. Sans doute pour s'isoler, comme toujours. Il pensait souvent qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne rencontre jamais Silver. Il abandonnait tout à cause de cette relation. Il avait goutéau bonheur. Il avait eu un espoir incroyable, celui d'une vie d'amour parfaite. Et on l'avait arraché brutalement à ce rêve

Il était trop sensible peut être. Il était tombé amoureux d'un coup. Sans crier gare, son coeur s'était mis à battre. Ce n'était pas vraiment romantique. Il avait juste su, d'un coup, qu'il l'aimait. Beaucoup de gens ne le croyaient pas et pensaient qu'il ne désirait que le corps du gamin. Alors que c'était faux... Son corps avait beau être magnifique - il n'avait pu que le remarquer... - son être était fragile. Il voulait protéger ce jeune homme aux airs méchants, mais qui avait besoin d'affection...

« Et Kotone ? Viendra-t-elle ? Ils étaient amis après tout...»

Crystal, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ayant combattu Kotone auparavant, releva la tête. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille. Tout le monde lui avait vanté sa gentillesse, sa bonté... Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait fait face à une femme sombre, amère. Elle semblait rongée par quelque chose de mauvais. Le contraire du portrait fait...

Et maintenant, après le départ soudain de son Silver, le monde semblait devenir foireux. Moins de joie, plus de peur. Des disparitions, des meurtres... Le destin était empli de ténèbres. Des morts en abondance. D'abords les enfants et les bébés et maintenant... Blue ! Non. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Alors qu'il ne revenait que pour semble-t-il, récupérer quelques affaires chez lui. Seul, il avait été attaqué par des ennemis inconnus. Et maintenant, il était mort.

« Je pense qu'elle ne viendra pas, malheureusement. Elle passe tout son temps avec son petit ami et nous n'avons quasiment plus de nouvelles d'elle.

- Sérieusement ? Pourtant, elle venait toutes les semaines au restaurant de Oliville. À-t-elle arrêté ?

- Je crois. Elle semble très prise. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui téléphoner, mais son numéro n'est plus attribué. Elle a probablement changé de Pokématos sans penser à nous prévenir ? »

Crystal leva les yeux au ciel, tout en pestant mentalement. Elle rétorqua :

« Ou peut être vous à-t-elle simplement oublié. Cette fille me donne des frissons...

- Oh Crys, tu nela connais pas vraiment ! Comment oses tu dires des choses pareilles ! »

Il y eu un bang et tout le monde se retourna. Ondine s'était levée et avait frappé le mur. Son visage était rouge vif et ses yeux gonflés. Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux adolescents qui déglutirent.

« Comment osez vous ... Dans un moment pareil, il faut rester soudés ! Et Blue... Alors qu'il est mort, vous ne pensez qu'à vous disputer... »

Elle recommença à pleurer et Pierre se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la consola, sous les regards piteux des deux enfants.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Silver lui ne parlait pas. Il réfléchissait. Plus le temps passait, plus il était intéressé par la technique franchement inhabituelle de la jeune fille. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. La neige était compact et recouvrait entièrement le sol.<p>

Il pensa alors à Peter. Qu'aurait-il pensé de Nina ? D'ailleurs, que faisait il ? L'avait-il rapidement oublié ? Était-il passé à autre chose ? Tant de questions sans réponse, restant en suspend. Il ne voulait pas lui téléphoner, ce serait trop douloureux. Et cher aussi, même si la gamine était bourrée de fric. Elle ne perdait jamais aucun combat...!

Il sentit alors une douleur dans l'épaule, puis le sol sous ses fesses. Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était tombé sur le sol.

« Pearl ! Tu pourrais t'excuser! » Réprimanda une voix féminine.

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui. Probablement âgé de 15 ans. Voir 16 ans. Les cheveux blonds quasiment platine et les yeux couleur miel, il était accompagné de deux personnes. Une fille aux cheveux noirs avec un bonnet blanc et un garçon portant une sorte de béret, avec un air benêt.

« Ah, zut ! Désolé ! Pardon je t'ai pas vu...

- Ah, tu ne fais jamais attentions aux gens... Quand je repense au nombre de fois où tu me bouscule en une journée... »

Le blond grogna une sorte de « Roh, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Je suis seulement trop ... trop moi quoi ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! »

« Dis Silver, dans combien de temps du compte te relever ? Tu es dans le passage... » D'un bond, Silver se remit en place et remplaça son expression de surprise par un air glacial. Sauf qu'avec les trois énergumènes qu'il avait devant lui, ce n'était pas très facile. De plus Nina était morte de rire derrière lui etil n'avait qu'une envie...

L'étrangler pour se moquer ainsi de lui ! Il grimaça et prononça d'une voix trainante :

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je te suis supérieur en bien des points !

- Ah bon ? Tu veux tester ? Un combat par exemple ? - Elle ricana.

- Pourquoi pas ! Si ça peut te remettre à ta place, sale gamine !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ? Hein ?

- Les paroles d'un minable n'ont que guère d'intérêt pour quelqu'un comme moi...»

Les deux compagnons de voyages se foudroyaient du regard et leurs éclats de voie attirèrent les gens autour. Mais surtout les trois personnes qu'il avait vus à l'instant.

« Allons combattre dehors ! Le froid ne me gène pas !

- Bien, si cela peux te faire plaisir ! »

Silver releva le menton haut, tout en se moquant ouvertement de la jeune fille. Elle avait un toupet monstre ! Alors qu'elle n'était dresseuse que depuis huit mois ! Et elle n'avait que septbadges ! Alors que lui, avait les huit badges de Jotho, Kanto et sept de Sinnoh. Il n'était pas dupe, elle n'avait aucune chance ! Absolument aucune !

« Je te propose un match à un contre un ! Le premier pokémon K-O donne la défaite à son dresseur ! » Proposa Nina, une fois installée dans le parc glacé de la ville. Un endroit simple, grand et recouvert d'une couche de verglas qui pouvaitse montrer gênante pour un dresseur non préparé. Mais Silver n'était pas n'importe qui. Il allait utiliser son Dimoret, même s'il était désavantagé et ...

« Et je veux que tu utilises le pokémon qui est tout le temps dans sa pokéball ! Tu sais, celui que je n'ai jamais vu parce que tu ne le sors que la nuit ? Il doit être fort ... »

Silver se mordit la lèvre. Ah, la sale gamine ! Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser... Son Dracolosse n'avait pas combattu depuis tant de temps... Mais en même temps, la dernière fois qu'il avait combattu avec c'était contre Peter. Contre son...

Il réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne pouvait pas non plus cacher empêcher ce pokémon de combattre toute sa vie. Peter n'aurait pas voulu ça...

« Bien. »

Nina hoqueta. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait, elle n'avait dit ça que pour l'énerver ! Parce-que c'était le seul adulte qu'elle appréciait un minimum... D'ailleurs, les trois autres adolescents, qui les avaient suivi pour une raison x, semblaient se demander de quoi elle parlait. Mais bon.

« Alors, Typhlosion, je te choisi ! »

Elle était si fière de son pokémon. Une brute, mais si forte ! Elle savoura la surprise des spectateurs. Après tout, c'était un Pokémon extrêmement rare dans cette région. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses parents pour ce cadeau qui l'avait comblé. Elle aimait tant ce pokémon. Depuis qu'elle avait vu un combat d'un certain Gold contre le maitre de la ligue de Jotho-kanto. Même si le gosse avait perdu, son pokémon avait eu tellement de charme... Et depuis, elle n'avait eu cesse de vanter les mérites de ce pokémon... Elle voulait le même !

« Dracolosse, viens au combat »

Un pokémon sorti de la pokéball, surpassant la taille du premier. Dracolosse, le pokémon orangé, plutôt rare lui aussi... D'ailleurs, il sembla déboussolé. Il n'avait pas combattu depuis des lustres, d'habitude son dresseur ne le sortait que pour le nourrir et lui autoriser une balade en pleine nuit. Il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis si longtemps...

N'importe qui aurait pu prendre Silver pour quelqu'un maltraitant ses pokémons, mais il n'en était rien. Même si pendant un moment, il avait été persuadé que les pokémons ne servaient qu'a se faire de l'argent, avec la rencontre du Dracologue, il avait véritablement compris que les pokémons avaient besoin d'amour. Silver avait juste une manière spécial de le montrer.

« Un Dracolosse ? Alors c'est ce pokémon que tu cachais ? Mais pourquoi ? Il doit être surpuissant... Il évolue au niveau 55, je peux donc en conclure qu'il est plus puissant que mon Typhlosion niveau 53 ...

- Mes raisons ne te regardent pas, minable. Tu as voulu ton combat, tu l'aura ! Dracolosse, utilise Colère ! Montre lui qu'il ne fallait pas me mettre en colère ! »

Le Dracolosse sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il était franchement impressionnant. Presque effrayant. Le pokémon fut entouré d'une aura destructrice, et fonça sur le pauvre Typhlosion. Nina cria :

« Typhlosion, esquive, sinon s'en est fini de toi ! Puis réplique par poing éclair! »

_Merde, normalement Dracolosse apprend l'attaque colère après le niveau 60 .. Je ne sais plus exactement, mais elle est surpuissante, et difficile à esquiver ! Je vais perdre ! Et je n'ai aucune attaque capable de lui faire vraiment du mal... les deux seules que je peux utiliser sont Poing Eclair et Retour... Poing de Feu ne lui fera pas de mal et Séisme ne marche pas sur les pokémons vol...  
><em>

Le Pokémon esquiva et cogna le Pokémon Dragon avec son poing charge d'Électricité. Le colosse ne recula que de quelques pas avant de recommencer à charger le Pokémon feu. Il ne pu esquiver, et se retrouva K-O en un coup.

« Alors, tu te sens toujours aussi géniale ? »

Silver su qu'il avait été un peu trop fort lorsque la jeune fille baissa la tête, en réprimant ses larmes. Difficile d'encaisser sa première défaite, lorsque l'on avait jamais perdu...

« Viens, on vas soigner ton Pokémon...» Il prit un ton un peu plus doux. Après tout, elle était son amie...

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? C'est normalement dans le prochain que tout commence vraiment à devenir... En fait je sais pas ... Donnez moi vos idées. Pour le moment, j'en ai obtenu une, qui me plait trop  ( Je t'aime Be-very-afraid u_u )

Une review ?

V


	4. Chapitre 3

Bleuts vous propose dès maintenant de lire son chapitre 3 ! Elle n'est pas très douée pour écrire des fanfictions, mais elle s'amuse bien. Elle apprend petit à petit pleins de choses. Elle s'améliore en français... Même si au bac de français, je ne prendrais absolument pas l'écrit d'invention, je pense qu'écrire est une bonne manière de s'améliorer. Si je n'avais pas écrit autant de fanfictions, one shots, je pense que je serais encore au stade d'écrire pathétiquement comme avant... Avec trente fautes par phrases ( Maintenant je suis à 29 ! *sors* ) en langage sms et avec des "waaaaah" des "hn" des "lol" des "MDRRRRRR" des "tro for wé", ect...

Donc quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle abandonne ses fics sous des coups de barres, si elle à tendance à oublier ce qu'elle voulait écrire, si elle écrit des choses assez courantes et pathétiques, elle prend tout de même le bon coté des choses : C'est un bon moyen de s'améliorer. De grandir aussi.

Donc maintenant, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre 3 ! Je sais, mes chapitres sont toujours assez courts... Un jour peut être, j'écrirais plus avant de poster ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

* * *

><p>A de Jadielle, les habitants étaient tristes. Après tout, leur fierté n'était plus présente ... L'enterrement était prévu pour le lendemain, mais la famille du défunt avait voulu qu'il soit placé dans le cimetière de Bourg-Palette. Après tout, c'était sa ville natale. Là où sa vie avait véritablement commencé. Il était né dans l'hôpital de Jadielle certes, mais il avait fait ses premiers pas en pleine campagne verdoyante de la bourgade... Avec ses amis, sa famille. Il avait eu son premier pokémon là-bas, son petit Evoli, Puis il avait trouvé un rival en la personne de Red... Toute la base de sa vie avait été dans cette ville.<p>

« Peter est retourné se morfondre à la ligue, comme d'habitude... Il est vraiment devenu bizarre, je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème.

- C'est vrai, le Peter que l'on connait est quelqu'un de fort, qui protège tout le monde à péril de sa vie. Maintenant, il est si terne. Je ne le reconnais plus. Pourtant, le départ de Silver n'aurait pas dû le toucher autant non ? Il a eu plein de relations et c'est déjà fait plaquer et pourtant il n'a jamais réagi de cette manière...

- Silver n'a pas largué Peter ! Il reviendra ! Tu verras !

- Oui, je vois ça... »

Sandra et Crystal baissèrent les yeux, tout en regrettant le passé. Il se passait vraiment des choses bizarres en ce moment...

* * *

><p>« J'ai perdu... » Nina ne cessait de répéter cette phrase, tout en caressant sa pokéball. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter sa défaite. Elle, la dresseuse qui ne perdait jamais, avait été battu facilement. En une attaque, elle avait été éliminée, et son pokémon K.O. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'admettre. Elle se rendait enfin compte que le monde était peuplé de gens plus fort les uns que les autres. Des personnes puissantes, aux pokémons extraordinaires. Et si Silver l'avait battu, c'est parce qu'elle était une simple débutante. Trop confiante, trop imbue d'elle-même. Une gamine...<p>

« Je ne suis pas très bien placé pour te donner des conseils... Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai perdu des dizaines de fois contre mon rival... En fait, j'ai plus souvent perdu contre lui que gagné. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné. Tu es peut-être une débutante pour le moment, mais tu verras un jour si tu continus dans cette voie, tu deviendras beaucoup plus forte que moi... Murmura Silver, en essayant d'endosser son rôle d'adulte. Merde, c'est vraiment pas facile, comment peut faire Peter pour être tout le temps comme ça ? À sa place, je me serais déjà suicidé une dizaine de fois !

- Je sais cela idiot ! Rétorqua la gamine, butée. Silver eu soudain envie de l'étrangler, puis de la jeter dans une douve remplie de Leviators affamés. Ah, les adolescents !

- Si tu le sais, alors tais toi, minable ! Arrête de te lamenter et vas de l'avant ! »

Il y eu un silence, puis Nina éclata de rire sous le regard outré de Silver. Comment osait-elle se moquer de lui ?

« Punaise Silver, t'es trop marrant ! Comment t'arrives à changer tout l'temps de personnalité ? Un jour tu es super chiant, un autre jour tu râles, un autre jour tu m'insultes et maintenant c'est le jour de la sagesse suprême !

- Ah ?

- Je m'incline, au grand Silver aux petits beurres ! - Elle fit une révérence improvisée, assez pathétique, tout en essayant de garder un air digne sur le visage. Pas facile lorsque l'on est mort de rire.

- P... Petits beurres ?

- Bah oui, tu ne connais pas ? Les p'tits beurres Silver ! C'est une marque de gâteaux super connue ! Mes favoris ! Mon amie Lisa est plutôt pour les Kyuucookies, mais ça me fait franchement flipper. Elle à une tête effrayante quand elle en mange... Et puis lorsqu'elle fait...»

La jeune fille continua de parler pendant plusieurs minutes, sans remarquer que le roux ne l'écoutait pas... Ils étaient arrivés.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le centre Pokémon qu'ils avaient quittés peu de temps auparavant, ils ne remarquèrent rien. Pour eux, tout était normal au premier abords. Les tables étaient à leurs places, les gens toujours aussi bruyant. Quoi-que plus bruyant que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Bref, des personnes mangeaient, d'autres discutaient.. La vie courante !

Pourtant, Silver eu une désagréable impression. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Les gens étaient excités, totalement pris dans leurs conversations. Comme si ce qu'ils avaient à raconter était passionnant. Ça l'était.

« Hey ! Vous êtes au courant pour les régions du sud ? C'est flippant hein ? »

Silver l'ignora, en haussant les épaules. De quoi parlait ce gosse ? Une actualité d'une autre région ? D'une chose totalement idiote sans doute... Il était à Sinnoh, les régions qu'il n'avait pas visitées ne l'intéressait pas.

« Dis-moi Silver... Jotho, c'est pas l'endroit où tu es né ? Demanda Nina après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec le garçon de son âge, qui était cependant reparti maintenant. Sans doute pour continuer à répandre sa fameuse nouvelle à tous les gens entrant dans ce centre en quête de repos et de nourriture.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh rien »

Silver secoua la tête et déposa son sac à côté de lui.

* * *

><p>« Mon enfant a disparu ! Mon fils de 5 ans a disparu alors que l'on était à Rosalia ! Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux quelques instants,... Allez le chercher, vous êtes la police après tout !<p>

- Ma petite dame, nous avons prêt d'une centaine de disparations d'enfants sur les bras. Nous n'avons pas le temps... Allez marquer son nom sur le registre dans le centre Pokémon. Peut être trouvera-t-on son corps dans quelques jours.

- Mais ...

- Désolé, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de pouvoir vous aider, nous avons trop de travail et pas assez de membres. Cherchez par vous-même, si cela se trouve, il s'est seulement perdu... »

* * *

><p>Le décès de Blue avait fait le tour de la région en moins que quelques heures. Le champion de Jadielle, celui qui avait vaincu la ligue pokémon, avant de se faire détrôner par le grand Red, était mort. Tué de surcroît. Le plus puissant des champions d'arènes avait été supprimé par des personnes inconnues aux motifs inconnus.<p>

Cela n'avait pu que rajouter une couche au climat de terreur qui régnait sur Jotho et Kanto. Si même les plus puissants étaient battus, alors il n'y avait plus rien à faire ! Tout le monde crèverait ?

Kotone, elle, se demandait qui avait bien pu faire cela. Tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, dans le dos. Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de se défendre ? Elle aurait bien pensé à la Team Rocket, sa Team, mais... Habituellement, ne faisaient-ils pas des combats pokémons ? N'abandonnaient-ils pas lorsqu'ils perdaient ? N'étaient ils tout-de-même pas régulier ? Alors pourquoi ? Blue avait été tué par un Pokémon, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ses brûlures dans le dos venaient sans aucun doute d'un lance flamme. Elle l'avait entendu... Les médecins l'avaient certifié.

Elle réfléchissait tout en marchant aux côtés de son amant. Ils se rendaient au bureau de Ariane, celle-ci ayant une nouvelle mission pour Kotone.

« Tu penses encore à lui ? Si tu continues, je vais penser que tu était plus attirée par ce crétin que par moi. Ou peut être est-ce la réalité ? »

Lance ricana tout en ignorant son air offensé. Après tout, elle lui appartenait. S'il était mort, ce crétin, c'était mieux. On ne touchait pas aux affaires de Lance, le plus puissant des caïds rocket.

« Blue était amoureux de Red, abruti ! » Hurla Kotone en rougissant. Elle avait bien eu une période où elle avait été raide dingue du champion aux allures classes, mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Il était un de ses meilleurs amis...

Puis se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle se mit les mains sur la bouche. Elle n'avait tout de même pas osé avouer le secret de Blue ? Si ?

« Enfin, je parle de Red, la jolie serveuse dans le restaurant de... - Elle s'embrouilla un peu, puis baissa les yeux. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

- Ah bon ? Alors tu avais des informations et tu ne les as pas donnés à tes supérieurs... ? Tu sais que Amos aurait interrogé Blue avant de le tuer... Ou peut être serait-il encore en vie, épargné ? Après tout, Red est notre principal ennemi...

- C'est... A...Amos qui a tué Blue ? Mais, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de tuer l... »

Lance la coupa, dans un rire froid. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

« Nous sommes dans une période difficile ! Nous avons appris de nos erreurs ! Nous ne fonçons plus tête baissée, nos plans sont plus élaborés. Et surtout, nous faisons tout pour éviter les combats inutiles qui risqueraient de nous faire perdre notre couverture !

- Couverture ? Mais...

- Personne ne sait que la Team Rocket s'est reformée, idiote ! Nous nous cachons pour ne pas être découverts ! Surtout le boss, pour que personne ne sache son évasion... Si Amos a tué ton petit copain, c'est pour venger le chef. Personne n'avait le droit de lui voler sa place dans l'arène de Jadielle ! Surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi... gentil ! »

Lance cracha sous le regard outré de la fille, qui blanchit tout le long des paroles. Si Blue était mort, c'était à cause d'une fierté mal placé ? Si tout le monde avait peur, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit ? Si elle avait avoué l'amour de Blue, il serait encore vivant ?

Elle savait bien que c'était impossible, mais elle se senti responsable... Si seulement elle était plus forte, plus intelligente. Elle éviterait les morts inutiles... Elle se plaisait dans la team rocket, qui lui flattait ses mauvais instincts... Mais elle n'était pas aussi méchante ! Qui serait le prochain ? Peter ? Ou pire... Gold ? Bientôt Son ami mourrait-il, car elle avait fait les mauvais choix ?

Lance éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Et voila, le petit chapitre 3 de cette fic absolument pas joyeuse... Qu'en pensez vous ? Une idée ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas le review pour me donner votre avis..

V


	5. Chapitre 4

En ce moment, Bleuts se fait les animés qu'elle regardait il y à longtemps, comme Bleach ( Quand j'ai commencé Bleach, il n'y avais même pas 100 épisodes de sortis ) et plein d'autre :D

Le Chapitre 4 est là ! Et oui ! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'ai été un peu déçue que personne ne lise le chapitre 3, mais je crois qu'a force je vais m'y faire. De ne pas avoir de lecteur je veux dire xD C'est pas grave, si un jour quelqu'un lit cette note, alors je serais sauvée ! Youhou !

J'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre en permanence, étant donné que le professeur d'anglais, Madame dont je ne dirais pas le nom, était absente ! Deux heures de permanence un mercredi matin de neuf à onze heure, ça met les nerfs en pelote. Alors désolé du coté bizarre :)

Bref. N'oubliez pas de faire votre prière Bleutsiste chaque matin, et de manger des patates, parce que ceylebien ! Que le MasterShipping soit avec toi..!

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

* * *

><p>Quand son Roucarnage le déposa devant le centre pokémon de Jadielle, il eut un frisson. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes, vides. Et comme pour rajouter une touche lugubre à l'ambiance, la brume recouvrait la ville de son voile. Sombre et Terne. Ces deux termes ne pouvaient que qualifier l'ambiance de cette journée. Les habitants, ceux qui ne se terraient pas chez eux de peur, s'étaient rendus dans la ville voisine. Bourg Palette. Pour assister au dernier hommage envers leur champion. Blue, était mort si jeune... Il avait à peine eu le temps de profiter de ses retrouvailles. Gold le savait bien : il était parti rejoindre Red, le véritable maitre de la ligue pokémon. Ce jeune homme si impressionnant qui l'avait battu à pleine couture, avec un seul pokémon. Gold s'en souviendrais longtemps, de cette défaite. Il avait perdu si facilement que s'en avait été risible.<p>

« C'est toi, Gold ? Nous n'attendions plus que toi » Chuchota Sandra en le voyant. Blanche le salua avec enthousiasme sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres personnes. Il n'eut qu'un petit sourire en voyant la dresseur de Doublonville. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient étés invités. Ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Blue après tout. Il n'avait pas fait la ligue Jotho et n'était pas un champion de cette région. Pourquoi alors regroupé Jotho et Kanto ? Pour la signification ? Parce que les deux régions étaient menacées ? Parce qu'elles avaient le même maitre ? Gold ne savait pas, mais il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas la réponse, alors il ne dit rien

Gold sorti de ses pensés en entendant que Peter avait commencé son discours. Il vantait les mérites de Blue, ses qualités et évita tous ses défauts. Gold eu un petit rire en entendant qu'il était une personne compatissante et généreuse. Il s'attira ainsi, lui aussi, les regards sombres des autres personnes.

Peter était pale. Son visage était quasiment blanc et ses traits étaient creusés par la fatigue. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi adulte qu'aujourd'hui. Comme si sa période d'insouciance, qui l'avait fait rentrer dans des dizaines d'organisations pour sauver les gens, avait disparu. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte de l'horreur de la vie. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat.

Gold comprenait bien Peter. Celui-ci avait dû faire face à de nombreuses horreurs ces huit derniers mois.À commencer par le départ de Silver. Puis la mort de son grand-père. Et celle de sa mère. Pour finir par la mort de son ami Blue. La vie était injuste. Alors qu'il venait de surmonter la crémation de sa mère, morte de maladie à Jadielle voilà que dans la même ville il devait maintenant supporter la mort de Blue.

De plus, la vie dans les deux régions était devenu difficile. Depuis que les ports étaient de plus en plus contrôlés, il fallait pour pouvoir utiliser ne serait-ce qu'un petit bateau payer des taxes. Et aussi se faire contrôler sans cesse. À cause de cela, les prix avaient augmentés. Que ce soit la nourriture ou les médicaments, tout ce qui était importé d'autre régions était devenu difficile à acheter.

Cette décision avait été prise par le conseil des régions un mois auparavant, lorsque des cadavres d'enfant disparus avaient été retrouvés en pleine mer. Oui, des cadavres, des corps pourris dégageant une odeur pestilentielle qui donnait la nausée. Ils avaient été trouvés par un simple pécheur qui se baladait en mer. Il avait d'abords était étonné d'avoir une chose lourde accrochée à sa ligne. Et quand il avait réussi à ressortir l'enfant enveloppé dans du tissu, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Selon les médias, il avait été traumatisé. Sans doute, car l'un des enfants disparus était de sa famille. Ou peut être parce que les corps n'étaient pas entier... Peter l'avait dit : Il manquait quelque chose à chacun des dix-huit cadavres retrouvés. Les mains, les jambes... Le cerveau, les poumons... Une véritable boucherie.

Lorsque Gold avait appris ça, il avait eu franchement peur. Les enfants, c'était n'importe qui. Des inconnus attrapés aux coins des rues. Il pouvait presque en faire partie ! Le plus vieux des enfants avait seize ans. Les plus jeunes avaient moins de quatre mois. C'était horrible.

Quand les dirigeants de la région avaient appris la nouvelle, ils en avaient conclu une chose : Deux sociétés qui faisaient un trafic d'organe et qui jetaientles corps inutiles à la mer. Gold pensait qu'il y avait une part de réalité dans leur conclusion, mais quelque chose manquait. Pourquoi ne pas prendre tout ce qui était bon dans les corps ? Pourquoi ne prendre qu'une chose ? Pourquoi donc ?

Une jeune fille l'approcha, le sortant de nouveau de ses pensées.

« Gold ? Tu ne serais pas Gold Heart ? Je m'appelle Leaf. Je suis la sœur de Red »

Gold eu un sursaut. Red avait une sœur ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne le savait-il pas ? Il la détailla du regard avant de lui répondre. Elle était plutot jolie. Enfin, bien formée. Ses cheveux étaient marrons et ses yeux verts. Tout le contraire de Red, avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux rouges. Non, elle ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle portait une robe noire, de Deuil.

« Bonjour... Red avait donc une sœur ? Je ne le savais pas.

- Oui, en fait, je suis sa demi-sœur. Nous avons la même mère, mais pas le même père. J'ai deux ans de moins que lui, son père est parti après sa naissance. Mon père l'a remplacé si bien que l'on se considère véritablement comme des frères et sœurs.

- Alors... Tu savais pour Blue... » Il avait murmuré cela et le regretta de suite en voyant une ombre passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Pourquoi posait-il des questions aussi indiscrètes à quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire la conversation normalement, comme tout le monde ? Ou se taire, comme il est de rigueur lors d'un enterrement !

« Ah. Tu parles sans doute de la relation entre Blue et mon frère ? - Il acquiesça - Bien sûr. Depuis qu'ils sont enfants il est évident qu'ils avaient quelque chose qui les rapprochait. On ne savait pas si c'était une futur grande amitié ou autre chose. J'ai eu la confirmation rapidement. Ils se lançaient sans cesse des défis, et ne parlaient que de l'autre. Si tu savais à quel point Red parlait de Blue. Tous les soirs, c'était la même chanson. Et dès que son rival disparaissait un peu, en vacances ou autre, Red devenait désagréable... »

Gold s'imaginait mal le calme et stoïque Red s'énerver et parler sans cesse de son rival, mais il ne dit rien. Peut être était-il arrivé quelque chose qui l'avait changé ? Pour qu'il devienne aussi mature...

« Puis après leur voyage initiatique qui a duré plusieurs années, Red a battu Blue à la ligue. À ce moment-là, leur rivalité était au plus fort. Puis, mon frère a disparu. Après quelques mois, il n'était plus là. Six de ses pokémons l'ont accompagné et le reste m'a été confié. Je me suis rapproché de Blue, pour mieux connaitre mon frère qui me manquait. Et j'ai réellement compris qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Blue était assez froid et sombre. Un peu comme Peter en fait. Puis ils se sont retrouvés... Mais pas longtemps à ce que je vois... »

Elle sanglotait, sous le regard affolé de Gold. Personne n'y fit attention, tous les regards étaient fixés sur Peter qui continuait son hommage accompagné de Sandra et du professeur Chen.

Puis, alors que Leaf s'essuyait les yeux dans un dernier sanglot pathétique, il la vit. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et voletait dans tous les sens, mais c'était bien elle. Kotone. Celle qui avait quasiment disparu de son cercle d'ami. Elle qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles à personne.

Elle se cachait derrière les arbres, assez loin pour qu'un regard non-averti ne la remarque même pas, mais assez près pour entendre les paroles du dracologue. _Mais pourquoi se cache-t-elle ?_

Puis elle tourna les yeux vers Gold, et remarquant qu'il la fixait, elle eu un regard épouvanté. Elle lui fit signe de se taire, suppliante, et s'enfuit dans les bois. Il ne compris pas.

« Gold ? » Leaf s'était remise un peu de ses émotions, même si elle restait pale. Tout le monde était pale. Peter avait finis son discours, puisque la mise en terre commençait. Elle se remit à gémir à chaque coup de pelle, et Gold se demanda si elle n'avait pas des tendances lunatiques.

« Je... Je rentre chez moi boire un verre d'eau... Je me sens pas très bien. Je reviens dans dix minutes, tu m'attends ? »

Puis le temps passa. Tout le monde allait voir au moins le maitre de la ligue pokémon pour adresser leurs condoléances. Seulement après, ils allaient se recueillir un peu sur la tombe. Gold voyait que Peter n'en pouvait plus, c'est pour cela que lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui un bout de temps après, il ne lui rappela pas la triste raison de leur présence une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as changé un peu Gold... Tu me semble plus mature, non ?

- N'importe quel enfant deviendrait adulte entouré de tout ses événements... Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, mais j'appréciai particulièrement l'enfant joueur et naïf que je connaissais...

- Et moi, le Peter fort et généreux qui sauvait tout le monde ! »

Le rouquin se tut. Il savait bien que Gold avait raison, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Alors il haussa les épaules, comme pour balayer ce sujet désagréable et demanda :

Gold soupira et lui expliqua qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre à cet endroit, mais qu'elle n'était pas revenue depuis. Peter décida donc de rester un peu avec le brun. Mais le roux n'était pas vraiment des plus agréables à la conversation. Il était triste et sombre et toutes les blagues que Gold lança tombèrent à l'eau.

« Ça fait une heure qu'elle est partie... Je commence à me poser des questions... »

Ils recherchèrent la jeune fille toute la journée, mais ne la trouvèrent pas. _Elle fut portée disparu le soir même._

* * *

><p>Silver et Nina était tous les deux réconciliés. Ce n'était ni extraordinaire, ni même passionnant. Ils se disputaient si souvent que s'en devenait risible. Et pourtant, on savait bien qu'ils s'adoraient au fond. Du moins, Silver appréciait la présence de la jeune fille. Il la considérait presque comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.<p>

Et voilà deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés Frimapic pour retourner à Unionpolis. Nina voulait voir sa meilleure amie et avait tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle était franchement perturbante lorsqu'elle se mettait à retenir sa respiration comme les gosses jusqu'à que « L'adulte » n'accepte. Silver l'avait d'abords ignoré, lui ordonnant de faire route jusque Rivamar, en silence de préférence, mais elle avait insisté. Jusqu'à devenir bleue. Silver avait vraiment eu peur sur ce coup. Cette fille était véritablement cinglée !

Même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, ce détour l'arrangeait. Il avait entendu parler d'une histoire étrange. Comme quoi deux ans auparavant, une Team nommée Galaxie avait tenté de prendre le contrôle du monde. Encore une histoire bizarre, mais il avait été intrigué. Contrôler des pokémons légendaires pour créer un monde pur ? L'idée était absurde... Mais c'était le contraire de la Team Rocket qui détruisait le monde en volant des pokémons et en se livrant à des expériences affreuses sur eux... Bref. Il avait eu une curiosité soudaine et s'était renseigné. Selon ses informateurs, tout s'était passé aux Colonnes Lances. Et tous les membres avaient été emprisonnés. Les commandants avaient mis dans les prisons de différentes régions, pour ne pas se retrouver en cas d'évasion. Silver avait trouvé l'idée intelligente et se demandait franchement qui pouvait bien être à Jotho et qui à Kanto. Quelqu'un de puissant ? Ou de faible ? Il s'était promis alors d'aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas pour savoir. Même s'il pensait risquer de croiser son géniteur.

Silver était quelqu'un qui s'intéressait beaucoup aux différentes Teams. Il avait eu un mauvais passé avec la Team Rocket, mais comprenait leurs raisons. Il n'était pas d'accords avec elles bien sûr. Exploiter des pokémons et faire des expériences douteuses dessus ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais il ne comprenait que trop la recherche de pouvoir qui habitait son père. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose. De devenir un monstre lui aussi. Il ne pensait pas toujours à ses pokémons comme des êtres vivants. Il lui arrivait aussi d'oublier qu'ils avaient des émotions. Quand il se rendait compte de ses pensées, alors il se sentait sale. Misérable. Peter lui avait appris la compassion et lui l'oubliait !

Il s'y intéressait pour une raison : Souvent, les dirigeants étaient puissants. Qui dit puissance dit connaissance. La connaissance entraine la compréhension du monde. Et tous les boss avaient au moins rencontré un pokémon légendaire dans leur vie. Silver lui, n'avait que vaguement vu un Entei un jour, mais il n'avait pas pu faire un geste que le pokémon s'était enfui. Il avait décidé d'ignorer cet épisode, en le considérant comme une simple hallucination. De toute façon, il n'était qu'un simple dresseur, pas une légende telle que Red ou Blue... Les deux rivaux surpuissantes. Non, lui n'était que Silver, le pseudo rival voleur de Gold, un crétin même pas capable de gagner la ligue pokémon lors de son premier affrontement.

Silver voulait posséder un Pokémon Légendaire. Pour montrer ainsi à son père qu'il n'était pas faible. Pour se prouver à lui-même que lui aussi, le méritait... Méritait de savoir ce que c'était d'être reconnu réellement pour ce qu'il était. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'en fait, il l'était déjà.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Ce n'est pas trop déprimant j'espère ? Parce que bon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, alors j'ai tendance à refléter mon humeur sur mes écris plutôt que sur mon comportement. Quand je suis amoureuse, j'écris pleins d'histoire d'amour, quand je suis dépressive, j'écris des Death-fic, quand je suis en colère je maltraite les personnages, et quand je suis triste ... bah c'est ce truc xD<p>

Donc bon, j'hésite pour le 3eme shipping important entre le :

GoldxCrys

PearlxHikari

GoldxSandra

(Punaise, en fait je m'embrouille avec les noms japonais, les noms français, et les noms Bleutsiens )


End file.
